


there's nothing left to beg for

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're not dumb<br/>just maybe a bit<br/><i>overly optimistic</i><br/>at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's nothing left to beg for

**Author's Note:**

> Finally achieved shippy! (But also kind of shitty whoops)
> 
> Title from "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

you're not dumb  
just maybe a bit  
 _overly optimistic_  
at times  
you sure feel real fucking dumb right now, though  
to have ever thought he'd like you  
it's not like he'd ever shown any indication of liking boys  
other than the fact that he sure acted sweet on you,  
sweeter than on any of those girls he flirted with before  
maybe it was just that damn optimism telling you that  
because with katherine around  
he sure as hell ain't acting sweet anymore  
it's always katherine, this  
and katherine, that  
and  
it hurts  
it really  
fucking   
**hurts**  
and  
you can't even TALK about it  
because as far as anyone else knows  
there's no damn reason for you to be hurting  
it's not like you were dating him or anything  
as far as anyone else knows, you're just happy for your best friend finally finding a nice girl  
and you are  
you really are  
(that doesn't mean you don't wish it was you instead, though)


End file.
